


Good Hands

by PurrV



Category: Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: M/M, Phone Sex, Robot Sex, Sexual Interfacing, Spark Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 19:38:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8070094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurrV/pseuds/PurrV
Summary: Sideswipe wants to have some alone time with Jazz but Bumblebee calls at the worst possible time to check in on him. Of course that isn't going to stop his fun.A birthday present for Aiuke





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aiuke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiuke/gifts).



"Are we done yet?" Sideswipe sped along the road almost going over the limit, the moonlight barely getting the chance to reflect itself off the young Autobot's finish.

"Slow down kid," ordered Jazz using a stern yet calm tone of voice as he chased after the red sports car, "the humans put speed limits on these roads of theirs for a reason."

Sideswipe groaned as he pulled back a little. "But the quicker we're done, the sooner-"

"You ain't gettin' anythin' if you keep speedin' like a maniac," teased Jazz, "so be a good lil' Autobot and slow down."

"Alright, fine," pouted Sideswipe, slowing down until he was alongside the white car. 

Jazz made a playful swerve at him. "Good things come to those who wait."

"I've been waiting all day," mumbled Sideswipe.

Waiting all day was an understatement; he had been waiting all week. When Jazz came back on one of his visits to the Autobot Earth base Sideswipe had pulled him to the side and practically demanded to have the veteran make out with him, his urges to hold and plant kisses on the handsome mech had nearly driven him insane. Jazz wasn't going to turn down the invitation, not ashamed to admit he found the younger Autobot to be quite the optic catcher. Sideswipe was quite giddy about the whole thing himself.

However they had yet to actually make out and that was to do with outside interference, or rather inside interference. Their first attempt was halted when Bumblebee wanted to reminisce about the good old days with Jazz. Their second attempt was thwarted when Strongarm demanded Sideswipe to carry out his belated duties. The third attempted never happened because Grimlock accidentally threw a wrecking ball that knocked Jazz out for a few hours and the fourth attempt got awkward when Fixit rolled up and inquired as to what the pair of them were doing. Needless to say Sideswipe was getting frustrated and Jazz was getting put off.

Just as Sideswipe was about too give up on his desire to have some quality time with Jazz, the veteran then suggested they go on a patrol together in order to get away from the chaos that was the scrapyard. It was the first time Sideswipe was actually looking forward to going on one and his engines revved with delight. Of course Jazz was a professional so he insisted that they wait until they actually finished patrolling before they got the alone time they both so desperately wanted.

It was a very long patrol too, each sector they inspected took forever to check for Decepticon activity and every time they stopped it took a whole lot of willpower from Sideswipe not to lunge at Jazz. Now that the sun had gone and the moon was high they had finally reached their last stop and they walked about in their bipedal mode to inspect the area fully.

"Alright, we're done and it looks clear," announced Jazz as he reached for his comm, "Jazz to Bee? Patrol is complete and we're all good. We'll head back as-"

Before Jazz could even finish delivering his report Sideswipe pounced on him, clinging to him desperately as he forced Jazz to turn off his comm. "I can't wait any longer," he snapped, forcing his lips onto Jazz's own.

Jazz rolled his optics as Sideswipe smothered his lips but he too couldn't hold back anymore. He wrapped his arms around the slim black and red body, pulling him in as close as he could so he could let his hands roam and slide across his frame. Their glossas slipped inside each other's mouths, dancing with each other as they tasted the other mech's sweet tastes. Sideswipe would utter muffled moans and whines as Jazz's hands touched and prodded sensitive seams across his body, his spark pulsing fast as the veteran scooped him up and those dark hands ran across his legs and near his aft. Sideswipe tried to return the favour reaching over Jazz's back and running his hands along those large door wings of his, trying not to smirk as they trembled at his touch and they even flapped a little. Jazz tasted like sweet oil treats dipped in energon treacle, it was so unique and so good and Sideswipe craved more. Oh this was so much better than what Sideswipe had imagined.

The tender moment was killed when Sideswipe's comm went off.

Sideswipe groaned as he tried to ignore it, focusing his attention on kissing and rubbing up against Jazz. The comm kept buzzing, each ringing chime getting louder and louder, and it wasn't just annoying Sideswipe. Jazz broke the kiss and leaned around Sideswipe's helm to speak into his audio. "Just answer it quick," he said as he nuzzled against him.

Unable to hold in an agitated huff Sideswipe answered the call. "What is it?" he snapped, pulling Jazz's helm in closer, the older mech's face now buried into his neck.

"Sideswipe you know better then to answer a comm in that tone," came the voice of Bumblebee, "if Strongarm can do it I'm certain you can."

Sideswipe rolled his optics. "Fine. This is Sideswipe reporting, blah, blah, blah, now what do you want?" Sideswipe made a short gasp when he felt Jazz's glossa slide along his neck cables.

"I was concerned when Jazz's report was cut off," explained Bee, not realising what was happening over on Sideswipe's side, "I tried calling him back but he didn't answer."

Just as Sideswipe was about to answer Jazz nibbled on a particular sensitive wire along his throat and he accidentally released a louder gasp. "I-I see, ok," stammered Sideswipe, trying to keep his voice from getting any higher. "His comm was on the fritz, that's all."

"Are you alright Sideswipe?" Bumblebee sounded concerned.

"I'm fine," grunted Sideswipe, peering out of the corner of his optics to see Jazz was giving him a playful look whilst covering his throat in sweet kisses and gentle bites, each one forcing Sideswipe to squeak and squirm in Jazz's hold. "You son-of-a-glitch," he mumbled.

"What did you just call me!?" Bumblebee automatically assumed that Sideswipe was still addressing him over the comm call.

"I-I wasn't talking to you," stammered Sideswipe, the sensation of Jazz's glossa along his neck cables was almost too much. He latched his hands onto one of Jazz's horns, not realising how sensitive they were when Jazz suddenly bit down hard. "Gah!" It was oddly pleasurable as well as painful to have those teeth sink into him.

"Then who were you talking to?" demanded Bumblebee, "and what was that noise?"

"Who d-do you think," gasped Sideswipe, trying to vent gently as a Jazz lapped up the wound he made, the stinging it caused felt strangely good even when it was being sucked on. Jazz then left a trail of kisses, leading right up to underneath Sideswipe's jawline, the young mech lifting his head back to allow Jazz more access. "Bee, we're good," gasped Sideswipe as he leaned into those kisses as if his life depended on them, "s-so we'll head b-back soon- AAH!" Jazz had run one of his hands over one of Sideswipe's winglets which were really sensitive.

"What was that?" Now Bumblebee sounded really concerned. "Are you ok?"

Sideswipe grimaced as he tried to keep it together, his face burning and excessive oral fluids seeping past his lips and Jazz wasn't making it any easier with those talented hands of his. "N-nothing," he moaned, his trembling legs wrapping around Jazz's broad waist, "I just t-tripped, I'm g-good." He released another moan when he felt Jazz's large paws caress his aft plating.

"Are you sure?" Bumblebee was being persistent. "That shout you made sounded painful."

Sideswipe really wanted to hang up or tell Bumblebee to just go away but he was unable to think straight. The way Jazz touch and stroked him, the way he nibbled and licked him, it was driving him insane. His entire frame trembled as the veteran continued to torture him with affectionate gestures and attack him with tender kisses, and Sideswipe soon found he was unable to control his voice.

"Soooo gooooood," he moaned, flinching and wincing at every sensation Jazz administered onto him. "R-real good."

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that?" Bumblebee was unable to make out what Sideswipe was saying.

"What? I... I aaah... I'm good," stammered Sideswipe, grinding his body up against Jazz.

Jazz seemed to enjoy all this and gently forced Sideswipe into a slow and sloppy kiss. The young mech hungrily attacked Jazz, trying to get his glossa in deeper as their lips smashed against each other in a combat of thrilling passion.

"Is your comm broken Sideswipe?" asked Bumblebee.

Sideswipe tried to answer but Jazz refused to let him break the kiss. "Mmam moud," was all he could manage.

There came the sound of something getting hit a few times on the other line. "I think my comm is acting up, can you repeat that?"

Sideswipe didn't want to but he pulled away from the kiss. "P-Primus Bee, I already told you I'm good so- AAAaah!" Sideswipe didn't mean to shout but he felt something spark within his neural network. Peering down he spotted wires and cables seeping out of the seams of Jazz's arms and gently dipping into his own, enticing his own wiring to come out to play.

"What was that?" demanded Bumblebee, "are you under attack?"

"N-n-no," whimpered Sideswipe, biting down on his lips as his interface wiring took a mind of their own and started to slither from out of his seams, coiling round Jazz's and releasing gentle electric pulses against each other. Soon more wires and cables began to sneak out of every seam upon their frames and tangled themselves up together in a blissful way. Jazz made a deep purring sound as he continued to shower Sideswipe with tender touches and kisses, the sounds he was making was music to the veteran's audios.

Jazz then whispered something into Sideswipe's audio. "Tell him you're in good hands and hang up," he said in a husky voice, resulting in Sideswipe shivering like mad. It didn't help that Jazz was now nibbling on his audio when he tried to talk.

"I'm in.... aaa... I'm in gooooo... aaaah... h-hands," gasped Sideswipe. Jazz's interface wiring was now sliding themselves into hidden ports along Sideswipe's seams, plugging themselves in and sending small jolts of pleasure directly into his neural network. It felt like he was burning from the inside, his nerves exploding into spasms of ecstasy, lighting up every single fibre in his body. It was now almost impossible to keep control on his voice. "Suuuuch... g-gooood hands," he groaned.

"Sideswipe I can't make out what you're saying," shouted Bumblebee from the other line.

Sideswipe ignored Bumblebee and tried to focus his own interface wiring to plug themselves into Jazz's ports. The moment a handful of them found an open port he desperately tried to return the favour and sent strong electrical pulses into his lover. Jazz clearly appreciated it as he released a deep moan and ravished Sideswipe's throat and chassis with kisses and bites. Nothing came out of his mouth now but soft moans and low cries of delight that steadily grew louder and louder with each passing second.

"Sideswipe? Sideswipe, can you read me?"

Bumblebee's voice grew distant as Sideswipe found himself drowning in this sea of pleasure Jazz had brought him to. Their wiring coiled around each other like snakes, each one plugging into a port before pulling out and finding another one to plug into, each time sending a new spark of delight into each other's frame.

"R-real goooood h-hands," stammered Sideswipe, gasping as his chassis suddenly flung open to bare his pulsating spark. Jazz took the invitation and leaned down to give the delicate and super sensitive spark housing a gentle kiss resulting in Sideswipe arching up against him, his wiring flailing and his throat releasing a loud ecstatic cry. "OH PRIMUS, SUCH GOOD HANDS!"

Jazz's own spark was soon revealed to the world, glowing a wonderful azure blue. Taking care not to hurt the other but not to deny his primal needs, he pulled Sideswipe in and their housing units latched onto each other's and their sparks became one. Sideswipe released a cry so loud it echoed into the forest and across the mountains. Everything else had been forgotten and the only thing that existed in Sideswipe's mind was the veteran he was bonding with.

Their sparks thrashed against each other and the jolts of electricity their interface wiring began to increase. Sideswipe's optics rolled back into his head as he felt a charge build up, his frame now emitting steam and dripping with coolant. He could feel Jazz's very being inside of him, as if they had just spawned a whole new universe where only they thrived for the very nature to share their life force in this exciting way.

Unable to hold it in any longer, Sideswipe arched up against Jazz until it looked like his back was going to break and screamed. His optics flared and his interface wiring practically glowed as his spark exploded with pleasure along with Jazz's, a supernova of built up ecstasy blowing up within their joined chassis'. It felt like he had ascended into a whole new plane of existence and it felt like an eternity had passed until he fell back to reality where Jazz caught him.

Jazz held him as he staggered back against a sturdy tree that creaked under their weight, the pair of them venting like mad to bring their overheated bodies back to a cooler temperature. Sideswipe leaned against him, his internal fans coming to life in a desperate bid to restore his overused body and calm his ecstatic spark. He sighed as he felt Jazz cradle him in his arms, nuzzling his throat and petting his back. The two remained there for some time, enjoying the aftermath of that incredible experience.

As Sideswipe snuggled against Jazz he murmured the words, "good hands," before wondering if he had forgotten something.

\-----------------------

"Lieutenant? Are you alright sir?" Strongarm stared at Bumblebee who was standing as stiff as a steel beam, his face burning a bright red and his hand still upon his comm unit.

"My internal fencers- dentures- I meant sensors, tell me your body temperature has risen beyond normal," stated Fixit, rolling around Bumblebee in concern, "has your internal cooling system malfunctioned?"

"You were talking to Sideswipe, weren't you," huffed Strongarm, wondering if that street punk was the reason behind this. "Where is he anyway?"

Bumblebee, with his face still a very bright shade of red, coughed before replying. "He's... in good hands," he mumbled.

Both Strongarm and Fixit were confused and they were eventually joined by Grimlock who asked, "did you guys hear that scream a moment ago?"


End file.
